


Kisses

by PaperThinRevolutionary (SingFortissimo)



Series: King's College [9]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff, M/M, a series of drabbles from prompts sent on tumblr, just some mindless cuteness, nothing too heavy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-06-09 02:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 5,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6885103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SingFortissimo/pseuds/PaperThinRevolutionary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles from my blog, some Lams fluff based on prompts sent in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Underwater

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! It's been some time since I've posted anything to King's College, since my own collegiate career is whooping my ass right now. But it's the last week! I'm actually sitting in one of my last classes right now! 
> 
> Anyway. 
> 
> If there's anything you'd like to see, just some fluff or sweet little things, send me a prompt on here or tumblr! <3

Getting Alexander to go to the lake with them was a feat in and of itself. Getting him into the water was going to be absolutely impossible. 

It was Lafayette who finally convinced Alexander to go along, and even then he wasn’t happy about it. According to Lafayette it was either “you join us willingly or I carry your ass there.” So there wasn’t much of a fight after that. John and Alexander were in the backseat of the car, while Lafayette bounced excitedly in the passenger’s seat and played with the radio, and Hercules drove them to the lake. Alexander sulked the entire time, writing aggressively on his phone. 

John found it easier to just let Alexander do this, so he kept his distance in the backseat, occasionally bumping their knees and giving him a smile. Alexander always smiled back at him, which was a good sign. About halfway through their journey, Alexander started to type with one hand, moving the other to hold John’s. 

John’s smile lit up the car. 

~

First thing upon arriving, John and Lafayette seemed to be in a race to strip out of their clothing and get in the water. Hercules just rolled his eyes and smiled at Alexander, who helped him unpack the blankets and food they had packed for their journey. They were distracted by a shrill shout and a fit of laughter.   
“ _Ç'est froid! Mon dieu!_ ”

Alexander looked up to see Laf bolt back out of the water as John sunk into it, laughing loudly. 

“Oh come on, this was your idea, get your ass back in here!”

“ _Foutre le camp_ , Laurens!” 

John just grinned wider and splashed Lafayette. Naturally, that got him back in the water, if only to win the duel against John. Hercules and Alexander laughed just a bit and rolled their eyes, going back to setting up their little picnic under a shady tree off to the side. They would definitely need the relief from the blaring sun. 

Lafayette and John were out in the water for about half an hour before Hercules finally called them up to eat something and get out of the sun for a while. They scrambled back onto dry land and fell onto the blanket, John immediately laying on Alexander and disregarding the fact that he was soaking wet. Alexander whined a bit and set his phone aside, turning his attention to playing in John’s hair. 

The two ignored Herc and Laf, who were arguing over… Something. Honestly it was easier to remain ignorant to their bickering most of the time. They focused instead on their own conversation, which was… 

“Please, Alexander? It feels nice. You promised you would go swimming with me.” 

“Come on, John… I have work to do.”

“Your work can wait, don’t you pull that card on me.”

“John…” 

“Alexander…”

They exchanged a quick glance, but Alexander was quick to avert his gaze when John pouted out his lip and gave him the puppy eyed glance that always got to Alexander. 

“Okay, fine.”

John grinned and stood, tugging Alexander to his feet. Alexander was quick to toss aside his shirt and toe off his shoes, then make sure his wallet and phone were safe with them before John could pull him into the water. 

When he did, though, he knew why Lafayette had yelped. 

It was _freezing_. Sure, it felt nice against the summer heat once he was settled, but for now? Christ, he thought he would freeze to death. But he sucked it up for John, sinking down into the water with him and pressing against him to leech whatever body heat that he could. John dunked under the water completely, making this task a bit difficult for Alexander, but he decided, well, _fuck it_ , and sunk down as well, keeping his head above the water. John popped up about an inch away from him, causing him to jump back just a little, sinking lower into the water. John grinned with that and pulled Alexander back to him. He fell back into the water, slipping underneath it and pulling Alexander down with him. 

Before Alexander could put up a fight, John had pressed their lips together underneath the chilly water, and Alexander couldn’t help but press into the contact. He wanted to deepen it, but he resisted. As much as he liked kissing his boyfriend, he couldn’t imagine that having lake water in the kiss would make it all that pleasant. 

When they popped back up, the kiss had yet to break, and Alexander took this chance to deepen it. 

He could hear a call from the land, , Hercules’ voice loud and clear, followed by a cackle from Lafayette. 

“Leave room for Jesus!”


	2. Magic

“But it hurts, Alexander.” 

  “Yes, I know, love.” 

  “Make it stop.”

  “I can’t just make it stop. It isn’t that easy, I’m not magical, John.”   

His hand kept playing over John’s skin though, trying to soothe him in any way that he possibly could. John’s brows were knit together and he curled up on himself just a bit, biting at his lower lip. He whined softly, but soon went silent again and just started taking deep breaths.   

This happened at the end of every semester; John and Alexander would both work themselves too hard. They handled it very differently though. Alexander would go until he absolutely couldn’t go anymore, then he would crash for days. John had grown accustomed to that. But this semester, he had gotten stuck with stress pains like he had never had before. He would usually get headaches, sure, but this… This was unbearable. 

  It felt like there were knives driving through his stomach, tearing at him every time he would move. But he tried his best to hide it until Alexander came home and started asking him to go out with the rest of the gang that night, knowing that Laf would soon be there to insist that they joined along. He would get the majority of it out of the way in hopes that Laf would leave sooner and leave them to work. 

  So he was in for a surprise when he came home to find John curled up and barely responsive on the bed, breathing heavily and holding onto his own arms until his knuckles went white. 

  Alexander didn’t really know what to do. 

  So he curled up with John and started petting his hair. It helped him to relax just a bit, but not enough. Alexander began massaging lightly at his stomach and feeling every muscle loosen up under his fingers. John slowly uncurled himself while Alexander placed kisses over his cheeks, occasionally his lips. When the massaging didn’t seem to help much anymore, he shimmied down John’s body and lifted his shirt, nosing at the warm skin. John didn’t cringe away from the touches, which was a good sign. He reached down and gently pet Alexander’s hair. He started to place gentle kisses over his skin, which helped him relax completely. The pain never subsided entirely, but it was enough that he stopped curling in on himself and managed to focus on the touches rather than anything else. 

“Are you sure you aren’t magic?” 

  “Ssh.”  

“I love you Alexander.” 

  “I love you too, John.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in honor of finals week  
> projecting my suffering onto John.


	3. Defuse

John didn’t know why it had become such a comforting thing for Alexander, but whenever his boyfriend would start to get worked up, he had a simple way to defuse him. Now, of course, this only really worked when they were alone, so all he could do was shut down a twitter argument before it happened, or keep him from posting that angry rant on his blog. He had other methods when they were in public, playing with his hair worked well, sometimes just putting a hand on his shoulder was enough to remind him to be civil. But he always preferred the instant win method. 

That night was definitely shaping up to be one of those nights that he would need to use it. 

“John, you don’t understand, Jefferson is a jackass, he can’t just go around saying this shit! Did you see what he said about the debt crisis in Puerto Rico?” Alexander was fired up, and there was really only one way this could go if John didn’t put an end to it quickly. He moved to peek over his shoulder at the screen pulled up on his old computer. Surely enough, there it was. 

Thomas had made a mistake posting that where people (read: Alexander) could see it. 

John rubbed his shoulders gently. “Alexander please…” He began gently, nosing at his hair a little. “One night, please. Let him be stupid, just come to bed.”

“You know I can’t do that, John! If I don’t say something, he’ll never realize how stupid he’s being!” 

“Alexander, you saying something won’t make him realize he’s a moron.” 

Alexander grumbled, fingers hesitating over the keyboard for a second, which was long enough for John to turn him around in his chair and look into his eyes. 

“One night.” He insisted. Alexander tried to turn his seat back around, but John had a good hold on it, keeping it stationary. 

“John…” He frowned. 

His boyfriend didn’t seem like he would fall for the charms this time. He just raised a brow. Alexander started to argue with him, but he was soon silenced when John placed a soft kiss to his chest, right over his heart. 

“One night.” He repeated, lips still against his chest. He could feel Alexander’s pulse quicken, then he shifted in his seat. John kissed him once more, just as gentle. 

He was caught. 

“Okay.” He said softly, hands coming up to play in John’s hair before he pulled him back, looking into his eyes, then.. There it was. He smiled and gave John an actual kiss. “One night.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another little fluff. hope you enjoy <3


	4. Spiderman

Okay, maybe it was a little bit childish, but Alexander would never complain when John suggested it; “Let’s go to the park.” It was always fun, usually too early or too late in the evening for them to have to deal with any children.. It was nice. 

This particular night, they were both burnt out from writing for literal hours, side by side, typing away. Midterms were coming up, after all, and their essays needed to be perfect. They had skipped lunch and dinner both that day, and their eyes were heavy, but still bright. John finally broke the silence with the words.

“Let’s get out for a while. We’ve been cooped up since 9 am.” 

Alexander glanced at the clock on his computer. It was nearly 10:30 pm. He cringed a bit. They really had been locked up all day, yikes. He looked to John and was met with one of those beautiful smiles that made his heart dance. “Yeah, sounds good.” 

“The park?”

“Naturally.” 

It was almost routine to go to the park. 

So they got up, changed out of their sweatpants and slipped on some shoes before they wandered out of the dorms and down the road, looking out at the few stars they could see in the busy city night. Before long, John had gained the bounce in his step back and hurried off, nearly launching himself onto the swingset, then turning to grin at Alexander. He couldn’t help but smile back as he moved behind John, gently pushing him on the swing. Sometimes his boyfriend was more of an excited puppy than anything else, he thought to himself, but he loved it.   After a few moments, John had found something else to do—climb up onto the highest thing and look down at Alexander with a bright smile and loving eyes. He knew Alexander probably wouldn’t climb up there with him, but he didn’t mind. It just made it easier to do what he had in mind..   
 Soon, Alexander was standing by the jungle gym, smiling back up at John, who was soon adjusting himself to hang upside down through the bars. It took a bit of effort, but thankfully they were tall enough that he could manage. Alexander raised a brow at him and chuckled a bit. John reached out his hands to Alexander, who took them with little hesitation, lacing their fingers. 

“Hello there,” Alexander chuckled, peering down at John, who grinned up at him. 

“Hello. Come here often?” He responded, waggling his brows and earning a laugh. John loved that sound… A silence fell between the two of them after a moment, and John pulled himself up just a bit, straining his muscles a little to hold his torso a bit higher. Alexander hummed and watched him. 

John dropped his hands and moved them to play in Alexander’s hair, then before Alexander really registered what was happened, he was pulled into a kiss. It was a little strange, kissing somebody upside down, he noted to himself, but he leaned into it regardless. 

When John pulled back, Alexander was looking at him with bright, starry eyes and a goofy smile. “What was that?” He asked. John had never done that before. He wouldn’t mind if John did it again, though. 

With a laugh, John cupped Alexander’s cheek. “What, never had a Spiderman kiss before?”


	5. First

As far as first kisses went, John would have to say it was the best he’d had.

Even though it was soft, he could feel the sparks. It was intimate, passionate, sweet and gentle all together in one perfect package. It may have been the softest kiss John had ever experienced. 

 Alexander’s lips were a little rough, it was obvious then how much he chewed on them when he was trying to focus, but they were soft regardless. Inviting, warm, _home_. John let out a soft sigh and brought up his hand to cup Alexander’s cheek, wanting to hold him in place, but he resisted. They broke away from each other, and Alexander stared at John with stars in his eyes. 

John had nearly forgotten where they were in the moment, but when he heard someone drop a book and curse softly, he was reminded quickly. 

They were in the library, studying for one of their multiple history classes, when Alexander had cleared his throat. John glanced up at him, only to find him staring. He raised a brow and hummed. 

“Can I help you, Alexander?” He whispered, a smile crossing his lips. 

Alexander’s eyes flickered from John’s down to his lips, then back up. He swallowed and bit his lip once more (he had been worrying it between his teeth on and off all day, like he had noted before. It was a trait that was simply _Alexander_.) “Actually, you can…” He said softly, leaning in just a bit. 

“How?” 

Alexander sucked in a breath, finally closing the distance. 

John’s heart thumped in his chest. 

Of course, the kiss didn’t linger too long, but it left his cheeks flushed and his heart pounding. It left both boys wanting more. 

When Alexander pulled away, when he could see the brightness in his eyes, he couldn’t help but grin. There was a promise of more right there. 

John could still feel the gentle pressure lingering on his lips, and the electricity thrumming in his veins. 

Yeah, it was definitely the best. And if their first kiss was that good, well, John could only imagine what else could be in store…


	6. Wait

They hadn’t seen each other in person for over a year. Alexander had nearly kept a tally on the days—Oh, who was he kidding. He did. 448 days. One year, two months, 21 days. They had met on May 23rd, seen each other last on May 27th. A year had passed since then, and a few months. It was now August 17th, move in day. Alexander was early, had already placed his few belongings off to the side and taken one of the desks (John had told him he didn’t care which one he got. Alexander left the one closest to the window open for him). 

He had taken to pacing, compiling lists in his head of whatever he could, building schedules for the semester and for once, making sure that he left ample free time to do whatever he pleased. He wanted all the time in the world with John. 

Alexander had sent him a message once he arrived, saying he would be in their room-god, their room, it was a spectacular thought-and he would leave the door unlocked for him whenever he arrived. John didn’t tell him when that would be. He only promised it would be the 17th. He wanted it to be a surprise. 

So the hours ticked by. Alexander had arrived at 8am on the dot, checking in the moment that he could, 8:30, and hurried to their dorm. It was now around 2:30, and Alexander hadn’t quit his pacing for more than a few moments here and there.. Until he heard the doorknob rattle. He whipped around to stare at the door, and he could have fallen apart when he saw who opened it. 

He was taller now, definitely taller, and he looked exhausted, but the light in his eyes came back when he saw Alexander. His curly hair had started to fall out of the loose ponytail at the nape of his neck. Alexander wanted to play in it, wanted to trace his fingers over the freckled skin, count each and every one.. But he couldn’t, not yet. 

Their eyes locked for a short moment, and he saw that sunshine grin growing. John was home.

Alexander finally felt like he was home, too. 

“John.” 

The man in question dropped his bags and moved forward, wrapping tightly around Alexander and playing in his hair. “God, baby girl, I missed you so much.” He whispered softly, rubbing their noses together for a moment before he pulled back, cupping Alexander’s cheeks just a bit and pressing a soft kiss to the center of his forehead. It was the most inviting and comforting thing Alexander had ever felt in his life. He had waited 448 days for this and it was worth every second.


	7. Rest

John had stopped keeping track of how long it had been since he had seen Alexander sleep. All he knew at that point was that it had been too damn long. He kept insisting Alexander go to bed, but he was always met with a flick of his wrist and an unconvincing “just a few more minutes,” or “I only have a few more pages to write.” 

He still tried to get him to sleep, but he wasn’t going to count on it. Through his sleepless nights, he had succeeded in at least assuring that Alexander was eating and drinking enough, which was more than he usually got. So he accepted it as at least a partial win. No complaints about that. 

He had arrived home from class early, only to find Alexander still at his desk, typing away on his laptop. It didn’t even appear like he was blinking. But he did look exhausted. His eyes were deep set and dark, losing focus every few seconds. He could barely keep his head up. But his fingers were still flying on the keyboard so quickly that it strained John’s eyes to keep up with them. He set down his bag and put his hands over Alexander’s, kissing his temple lightly and lacing their fingers to keep him from typing anymore. 

“Time for bed.” 

“But, John—”

“ _No_ , Alexander. No buts, you’ve been at this for days. You have hundreds of pages written, I haven’t even seen you look at the bed.” 

“I’m so close—.”

“You said that four days ago.” 

_“John.”_

“No.” He pulled Alexander’s hands away from the keyboard and saved the document, closing the computer gently and helping him stand. “You need to sleep before I start to worry about you any more than I already am.” 

Alexander was pouting at him, he could see that before he even took the other to their bed, but he didn’t care. This was more important.

“Please, Alexander, sleep…” John said softly, sitting down on the bed and pulling Alexander down with him. The pout was clear now, but John kissed it away without a second thought. Alexander leaned into it, but pulled back to yawn not too long after. John held Alexander in his arms and laid both of them down. Alexander tried to argue for a few more seconds, but when his head hit the pillow, it was like his will to complain had been drained from him, and his eyes flickered shut. He snuggled up in John’s arms and was asleep almost immediately. 

John smiled and brushed his thumb over his cheek, then gently kissed each of his eyelids. He rested their foreheads together and let out a soft breath. 

“Sleep well, Alexander…”


	8. Promises, Promises

If Alexander liked anything about being shorter than John, it was the affection he could give and receive because of it. He could fall asleep every night curled up to his chest and greet John every morning with sweet kisses to his neck and jaw. This wasn’t what he had expected when he met John on the campus tour only a summer before, considering he had been taller than the other, but those things happen. John had shot up in height, and Alexander remained where he was. He didn’t mind though. It was nice snuggling up to John, having him just tall enough to snuggle into and feel safe.

That was beside the point though. Alexander was currently in one of his favorite spots-in John’s arms. He had the other pressed back against the wall, and he was taking advantage of that situation, moving closer to him and pressing sweet kisses along the underside of his jaw, pausing occasionally to nibble at his skin where a particularly pleasing group of freckles happened to be, or in a spot that he knew would—oh, there it was. He nipped and John’s breath hitched, slipping into a low and sweet groan of Alexander’s name. John’s hands gripped his hips just a little bit harder. Alexander couldn’t keep the grin from spreading across his lips. He kept up with his game, though, pressing kisses along his jaw long enough that John would be distracted, then nipping him, eliciting one of those gorgeous sounds from his lips, then Alexander would kiss again. 

This was Alexander’s favorite game. 

He kept this up for a few moments, kisses and nibbles, until his eyes flicked to the bedside table, noticing the time on their clock. He moved closer to John, kissed all along his jaw one more time, bit one of the spots that made John’s knees weak, and then pulled away, a smug look on his face. John watched him with wide eyes and flushed cheeks as he stole a gentle peck from his lips, then walked away, grabbing his bag. 

“Alexander, you minx…” John whined. 

He laughed and shrugged. “I have to go to class.” Alexander explained simply. John wrapped around him again and frowned. 

“Don’t go..”

“I have to go…” He whispered, drawing John in for one more kiss, smiling against it before he broke away. “We can finish this later.” He said with a wink, then he was out the door. John couldn’t help but watch him leave, his hand pressed against the warm skin of his jaw. He loved the promise of later…


	9. Worried

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a sequel to Invasive http://archiveofourown.org/works/7784896

Alexander was absolutely frantic.  He hadn’t heard anything from John since he left for mock legislature, which was incredibly unlike him. Usually they were texting most of the time that he was gone, normally John would at least send him a “good luck” text beforehand, even if they had just been face to face, but there was nothing of the sort. 

  He let that slide, not wanting to be overbearing about it or anything.  So it was quiet for the first half of his meeting.  

When his break rolled around and he got no response even then, well… That’s when he really began to worry. He sent a group text to some of their friends, asking if anyone had heard from him, and it was just a few moments before his phone began to buzz with a phone call, which Alex answered without even thinking.   “Lafayette, what’s up?” He said, attempting to sound calm. 

  “Have you not heard, little lion? Our darling Laurens is in the hospital.”   

Alex thought his heart stopped. “Pardon me, what, Laf?” 

  “I hate to be the, ah…” He paused, and Alex could almost hear the gears cranking in his mind. “The bear of foul news, but oui. He was being helped out by an EMT as I was entering the gym earlier. I thought one of them would have contacted you.” 

  Fuck. This was it. This was the end-all. Alex was the worst boyfriend. He didn’t even know that his partner was in the damn hospital, _fuck_!

  Alex quickly thanked Lafayette and hung up the phone, bolting out of the room as quickly as he could and not even bothering to explain to anyone else why he was so quick to leave, he didn’t have time.   

He ran to the hospital as fast as his feet would carry him, skidding to a stop in the lobby of the emergency room, spitting out “Where’s John Laurens?” rapidly, and finally taking a breath as the frazzled woman behind the counter glanced between the chart and the computer. Before she responded though, there he was, being lead out by the doctor, with…   

Oh thank god. 

  His hand was in a cast, and his arm in a sling, but there was no major damage beyond that. 

  John had yet to look over and see Alex, but Alex couldn’t tear his eyes off of John. _His_ John. Alive and well. He could have cried. It was the best thing he had ever seen, and his panic began to wash away when John turned around and finally caught a glimpse of him. He gasped softly, cheeks flushing when he noticed Alex staring at him, so he quickly thanked the doctor and took the prescription he had written out, shoving it haphazardly into the sling before he gestured for Alex to follow him out. 

  He did so eagerly. 

  When they stood outside of the hospital, Alex grabbed John by the collar of his shirt and pulled him down, crashing their lips together in a firm kiss, relief, worry, stress, every emotion pouring out into it. John tasted like cigarettes, menthols. Unusual, but he could question that later. He broke away from John and finally looked up at him before he wrapped himself tightly around his mid-section and buried his nose into John’s shirt. It smelled of the same menthol, but underneath it, strong and comforting, it smelled like _John. His John, alive and well John._

 

 “You had me worried sick, you bastard, what were you thinking?” Alex squeaked out, clutching his shirt. 

  “I wasn’t.” John responded softly, petting Alex’s hair with his unbroken hand. “I’m sorry. I didn’t think you would find out until I got home, I.. I’m so sorry that I put you through that, Alexander.” He whispered, nose buried into his hair at that point.   

They definitely had a lot to talk about, but for now, John was there, Alex was in his arms, and, well.. Nothing else really mattered.


	10. Escalation

“Alexander, I swear to god, if you keep looking at me like that, we won’t make it to the bed.” John choked out, his throat feeling tight. He looked into his eyes and got lost in the dark pools. He was used to seeing that intensity in Alexander’s eyes, but it was rarely ever aimed at him in such a way. 

“Who said anything about making it to bed?” Alexander whispered softly, tongue flicking out over his lower lip. John bit back a whine, feeling a chill shoot down his spine. 

Honestly, neither of them really knew what got them in this mood, it was a series of innocent touches at first, a hand on a thigh at dinner (Thanks, Alexander), which just grew and escalated until John peeped out, “We need to go” very suddenly and tugged Alexander along. They did their best to ignore the wolf whistles and hollers of their friends as they walked out. Lafayette and Mulligan wouldn’t let them live this down for a while. 

Halfway back to their dorm and Alexander was all hands again. He groped John’s ass as they hurried back, barely toning it down even when they would pass someone. it was a bit of a struggle finding the keycard to enter the building, but John managed by the grace of god, and they were soon tripping over each other up the stairs to get into their room. 

The second the door was closed behind then, Alexander had John pinned to it, and he was pulling him down into a kiss. John wasn’t sure if Alexander had ever kissed him like that before, but a moan broke from his lips and he nearly melted into it. Alexander pressed their lips together like this was the only thing grounding him to the earth, like he would die without the affections. He licked his way into John’s mouth and moaned when their tongues met. His hands continued their previous endeavors over his skin, going back to grope at John. Having Alexander take control like this made John weak in the knees, but he didn’t stop. 

His fingers tangled into Alexander’s shirt, holding him close whenever he would try to break away for more than just a breath. Their kiss was soon more teeth and tongue than anything else, and John was loving it. Every movement Alexander made was in sync, intentional. It was heavenly being worked under his hands. 

Finally, their kiss broke again, a thin strand of saliva still connecting their lips. Alexander smirked a little and pawed at his chest through his shirt before grabbing it, tugging John back to the bed and down on top of him, crashing into another heated kiss. 

It was going to be a good night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey look at what i just found and never posted


	11. Favorite Things

John loved Alexander’s nose. It was cute, yet strong. It was perfect. One of Alex's best features, in John's eyes. Whenever he would get a chance to, John would make sure to kiss it. Alexander feared that it was a patronizing gesture at first, but as their relationship became stronger, John would assure him otherwise. 

Alex finally warmed up to the concept one afternoon, while the two of them were snuggled together under a tree in Central Park. Alexander had his head resting gently in John’s lap, and he was looking up at him with wide and wonderful eyes. He definitely was not trying to count every single freckle that peppered over his skin. 

Why would he do something so silly?

He reached up and brushed his hand along the underside of John’s jaw, tracing over the little marks. 

_" **Sun kisses,** " he had called them before. _

_" **Fairy dust,** " John had replied with a grin. _

_**"Beautiful, perfect."** Alex had conceded, giving a grin of his own and kissing the flush that spread over John's cheeks. _

Bringing himself back to reality, he began to trace patterns like constellations. 

Lyra, the Big Dipper, Scorpio... 

John brought himself to look away from his sketchbook, which he had been focused so intently on this whole time ( _“they’re gesture sketches,” he would explain, eyes flying between the scenery and his paper, “I have to watch them to catch the fluidity of their movements,”_ ). He leaned down to stole a soft kiss from Alex. 

They would frequently share these cute little upside down kisses like this, it had just become their thing, in a way. 

Finally in that nice fall afternoon, John asked in a voice soft and sweet. “Can I kiss your nose?” 

Alex seemed tentative, remembering the torment he always received in his childhood for his nose.

He couldn't help but remember John telling him stories of the same torment in regards to those perfect freckles. 

Finally, Alex gave in and nodded.

John’s smile could have lit the whole of Washington Heights during a blackout.

He rested their foreheads together for a quick second before he pressed a kiss between Alex’s eyes. Shortly after, one on the very tip of his nose. The touch was so gentle, yet so loving, and Alex scrunched his nose up just a bit. His smile rivaled John's.

He could feel so much affection in that one little touch. 

 Nose kisses were definitely on his list of Favorite Things, right there with John's freckles and sunny Central Park afternoons.


	12. Arguments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John never liked arguments with Alexander, but _damn_ , he loved to end them.

If there was anything that got Alexander going, it was a challenge. _Any_ kind of challenge. John had learned this rather quickly, and he had started to use it to his own advantage, as he should. He knew kinds of challenges specifically just set off a spark in Alexander’s mind, the one that he loved to fan. 

Which is why…

_“Come over here and make me.”_

He was starting to play the game again. 

As he had learned, it was the quickest way to end an argument, and that happened to precisely what John wanted in that moment. 

He didn’t even know why they were arguing anymore, it had been going on for too damn long for him to keep track, so he went for his favorite play.   
 Challenge Alexander and everything would fix itself. 

He could see the wheels turning in Alexander’s head when he spoke, then he practically felt the switch flip. The air didn’t feel as thick, and the gleam in his eyes had changed from something irritable and fiery to something… Almost playful. John smirked when their eyes met again. That was the shift he was hoping for.   Of course, Alexander knew exactly what John was doing, but Alexander wasn’t going to do a thing to stop it. It was his favorite part of arguing with John, after all. 

This game wasn't just for the benefit of his boyfriend. 

He closed the distance between them quickly, and next thing John knew, Alex had him pinned down to their bed. Lips had met roughly. John brought his hands up to tangle into Alexander’s hair, pulled it out of its loose bun to do so. 

The kiss was mostly teeth and tongue, they were both too fired up from their argument to even feign calmness and gentle gestures by then. When they finally broke away, Alexander wasted no time in moving to kiss and nip at John’s neck. He didn't hesitate to leave little pink marks and the threat of hickeys all over the skin. John squirmed underneath him and let out an appreciative sound.

John never liked arguments with Alexander, but _damn_ , he loved to end them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey so @philip_the_poet informed me that yesterday was the one year anniversary of me posting the first king's fic. happy birthday, kcs! i meant to post this earlier but i got distracted with work stuff, oops. 
> 
> until next time, 
> 
> -krys

**Author's Note:**

> if you wanna talk to me about the trashy founding fathers, i'm paperthinrevolutionary on tumblr as well, pop by and send me a message! :)  
> -krys


End file.
